


Picnic

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga and Rei have a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/gifts).



 

Kouga thought today had been the most bizarre day he had so far, excluding the various amounts of horrors he fought and killed on a daily basis. Here he was, on a picnic with Silver Fanged Knight Zero, or as he normally was called, Rei. He was actually having fun eating and talking with Rei. While biting into a sandwich , Kouga thought back earlier in the day, to when he was first thinking about said picnic.

(Flashback)

_Kouga stared at Grace. Was he hearing her properly? A day off from fighting horrors? He looked next to him and saw that Rei was the same way he was. He turned back to Grace and spoke up._

_“A day off?”_

_Grace smiled and chuckled,_

_“Of course, you and Rei deserve it. You both have done exceptional well these past weeks. So you have the day off with no worries. I have 2 knights coming to help so you may spend the day relaxing.”_

_Kouga heard Zaruba talk and looked at his ring._

_“Sounds great, Kid we should go before she changes her mind.”_

_Kouga heard Silva talk next, so he directed his eyes to the Madou necklace._

_“Oh this is a rare occasion, me agreeing with Zaruba. Zero, let us leave as well.”_

_Rei chuckled and brushed back his hair, nodding._

_“Well I will talk my leave before you change your mind Ms. Grace~”_

_Kouga watched Rei leave and then did the same. He arrived back at home in a daze. What would he do tomorrow? His days mainly comprised of training, eating and fighting horrors (and maybe exchange witty banter with Rei) but other than that he had nothing to do. Kaoru was still on her trip and Gonza had left to visit his family and he wouldn't be back for a couple of days._

_Kouga sat down in his chair and took a deep breath. He looked around the room to see what he could do for the rest of the day and maybe give him an idea for tomorrow. He scanned the bookshelf for a book he hadn't read and was quickly sad to see that he had read all these books at least 4 times. He had no urge to train, he had already fought a horror before meeting at the Senate._

_He felt his stomach rumble and made his way to the kitchen. He looked in the refrigerator and saw that Gonza had left him some stew he was able to heat up and eat. So he heat up the stew and ate calmly, still thinking of what to do for the next day. Against his strong instinct, he decided not to train and he wasn't going to go out and do what normally people do, like go to the mall or shop. This left him very limited options. It was either do what normal people did or...he could hang out with Rei._

_Kouga finished up his stew and washed the bowl. He got himself a cup of red wine and sipped it casually._

_Rei seemed like the obvious, painfully so. He was someone Kouga could talk to and maybe waste time with. But even if he did ask Rei to spend time with him, what would they do? He didn't feel like sparing and going somewhere with Rei seemed not that exciting._

_Kouga finished his red wine and went to rest in his room. On his way to his room, Kouga noticed that the door to his room was open. He looked inside and saw there was a basket on his bed. He looked inside and found a letter._

_“Kouga-sama, I prepared this basket in case you wanted to go out for a relaxing day. Inside all you need for a picnic, just get the food that I prepared. The salad and sandwiches are in the fridge while the various fruit are in a bowl next to the chips. The juice is chilled and the dessert is in the cake carrier._

_Gonza”_

_The idea of a picnic was good. He could invite Rei and they could talk. Kouga really didn't know anything about Rei besides the fact that Barago killed his family. Kouga could actually make a friend, as weird as that sounded._

(Flashback End)

Kouga never knew that Rei was actually fun, when he wasn't annoying Kouga and teasing him. Kouga took a sip of the juice from the picnic basket and hid a smile when he remembered Rei's expression as Kouga asked him on a picnic.

(Flashback)

_“A picnic? With you? Are you on something?”_

_Kouga kept his emotionless face and mentally sighed. Rei would make this difficult for him to ask._

_“No. I am being serious. I have decided that training would be a waste of the day and I do not wish to spend it at ridiculous places like the mall or go shopping. Therefore you are my last choice since you have the day off as well.”_

_Rei stared at Kouga before making a face._

_“'Last choice?' Wow you make a guy feel welcomed.”_

_Kouga's mouth went up a bit,_

_“Rei will go on the picnic with me or not? I wish to get to know you. You remember how we met?”_

_Rei winced and nodded,_

_“Yeah that was my fault. So I guess I'll go on the picnic.”_

_Kouga mentally smirked and nodded._

_“Come by in 2 hours.”_

(Flashback End)

And here they were, surrounded by delicious food. They ate in piece, not really saying anything. Rei, usually being the loud and obnoxious one, spoke first.

“Food's good.”

Kouga watched Rei eat before asking him something that had been bugging him. 

“What's your real name?”

He passed Rei a napkin as he choked on the juice he was drinking. Rei snapped his head towards Kouga, eyes wide.

“How did you know Rei isn't my real name?”

Kouga shrugged his shoulders,

“It was obvious to me. Zero, Rei. That's too much of a similarity and besides, Kaoru mentioned that you told her your real name.”

Rei rolled his eyes,

“That lady can't keep her mouth closed huh? My real name is Ginga.”

Kouga rose an eyebrow, Ginga? It didn't fit his image.

“Interesting.”

Rei ate a chunk of cake and swallowed before retorting.

“Hey hey! I loved that name, but when everything went down....I just couldn't keep it anymore.”

Kouga nodded and looked at the scenery around them. It was a beautiful meadow, with beautiful flowers around them. It reminded Kouga of a scene from a book he borrowed from Kaoru. But that scene had some not so innocent confessions and actions that even the memory of it made Kouga's ears turn red.

He coughed and turned back to Rei.

“Tell me more about yourself.”

Rei hummed and let the sun warm his face.

“There's not much to tell. I don't remember much as a child. I was an orphan before I was found by Douji, the man I considered to be my father. He who took me in and raised me as his son to inherit his position as a knight of the West and start my own lineage. I did have a lover, named Shizuka but she was killed as well by Barago.”

Rei clutched his chest softly. 

“It doesn't hurt that much anymore, talking or thinking about them. I miss them a lot.”

Kouga looked down,

“I feel the same way. That feeling when everything feels like you can move on.”

Rei looked at him,

“Yeah...”

The silence between them was comfortable. Kouga felt full from the food and leaned on a nearby tree, smiling when Rei did the same. Rei grinned, 

“Tell me about yourself Saejima Kouga.”

Kouga chuckled and closed his eyes.

“As a child, I had been raised to inherit the title of Garo and carry on the legend. And when my father was killed, I sharpened my skills and a decade later I was able to become Garo. And from there, all becomes history.”

Rei smiled,

“Sounds like my backstory except you got the golden armor.”

“Yeah it does. We seem so similar, don't we?”

Rei nodded, letting his eyelids become half-lidded. He looked towards Kouga and he could almost see the golden armor on Kouga. He smiled, this day off was the best thing to happen to Rei so far. 

“Rei?”

Rei hummed.

“Thanks for coming.”

Rei nodded,

“Thanks for inviting me.”

And like that, the young men fell asleep under the tree, content and peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> GARO drabble # 16
> 
> Garo, Kouga/Rei, an evening out that doesn't involve fighting Horrors.


End file.
